Domination
by Noelle Doujinshi
Summary: Naruto had never been too into the whole D/s scene. That is, until the D/s scene came to him. How will he deal with his new master that refuses to take 'no' for an answer? SasuNaru


Author Notes: Hey guys! My name's Noelle. Nice to meet you all! (bows)

As the summary says, this is a Domination/Submission story. Dunno what it means? Look it up! And yes, Sasuke is seme. I love D/S, but every one I've seen in the Naruto fandom has Naruto as seme and I just… really don't like that, lol. So I decided to stop bitching to my friends about it and write my own!

If you don't like it, don't read it! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. I have a LJ, so I'll post all the lemons there and leave a link on my profile. Well, until then, ja!

Chapter One: Something Blue

Naruto had always considered himself reasonably lucky. He had a decent job, he'd gotten good grades in high school and he was pretty good looking if he did say so himself. He had plans, too. Get to college, get a girl, settle down. Normal stuff. Sane stuff.

So why was it that when he met the most normal, perfect person, that person turned his whole world inside-out?

Three months before the night Naruto would always remember as the one changed his life, Sasuke began to appear about the building. The first glimpse he'd caught of his master had been from down the hallway. He stood next to Jiraiya, nearly a head taller than him. And since Naruto was shorter than Jiraiya, the blond could only imagine the height difference between the two. Sasuke had been impeccably dressed in suit and tie. Their eyes had remained locked for a heart-stopping span of ten seconds before Sasuke finally broke the contact.

An insurmountable fear blossomed in his chest that day, one Naruto couldn't explain away. He went back to his desk with hopes he'd never see him again. But he did, the following morning. When Jiraiya had introduced the two to each other when Naruto came by to drop off a few documents. Sasuke's eyes had remained glued on him from the moment he entered the office to the second the door slammed shut behind Naruto's back.

Jiraiya had always refused to answer Naruto's questions of why Sasuke was around. He was there two, three times a week. Naruto never saw him for long, but the few times that he did caused him to grow a grudging respect. Sasuke had the air of a man who knew how to take care of himself, and could do it very well. He always seemed to be picking his words carefully and he spoke quietly, assuring that people would listen carefully to hear what it was he was saying. But they'd never shared a private conversation. Until one day…

"When do you take your lunch?"

Naruto looked up form his work to see Sasuke standing there. The blond blinked. No 'hello', no 'how are you' just a question. '_Doesn't this guy have any manners?'_

"Dunno," Naruto said shortly, confused, going back to his work. He assumed the man would move on to go find Jiraiya.

Sasuke stepped around Naruto's desk and put his hand on the documents Naruto was reading over. The blond looked up in angry surprise. "It's noon," Sasuke said. "Do you think you might take it now?"

"I don't know," Naruto said through gritted teeth. Because he couldn't help himself, Naruto asked him, "Why?" Why was this man choosing now to suddenly go out of his way to talk to him?

"Well," Sasuke said, leaning a hip against the desk. At such close proximity, Naruto couldn't help but slightly ogle at his body. Sasuke was a head taller than him, he was also broad-shouldered, his chest flat and stripping down to a trim waste and long legs. "I was thinking you might like to go to lunch with me."

"Why?" Naruto asked, eyes darting back up to Sasuke's.

"Why else? To get to know you a bit better."

"Why would you want to get to know me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Come to lunch with me, and you'll find out."

Shaking his head, Naruto said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm busy. Maybe another time." It was a clear dismissal, but Sasuke refused to move.

Frowning now, the raven said, "Surely you can spare an hour."

"Surely, I can't," Naruto snapped. "Thanks for the offer." '_But you can just take it and shove it up your ass.'_

Sasuke shrugged, really frowning now. "I'll be here for another half hour or so, in Jiraiya-san's office," Sasuke informed him. "If you happen to change your mind."

Naruto grunted and didn't look up until he was sure Sasuke had gone. When he finally did, it was to see that Sakura had replaced Sasuke, and her eyes were glued to the dark-haired man's back.

"You seem to talk to him often," Sakura said, putting a few files down on his desk.

"I try not to," Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "So what's up?"

"Well, I was actually going to ask something about Sasuke-san." Sakura turned back to him, a light blush across her face. "You don't think you could… introduce me to him, do you?"

"What." Naruto blinked. "Sakura-chan, the guy's a total asshole!"

"Nevertheless…" Sakura trailed off, giggling. "He's quite handsome, don't you agree?"

"Like I would know about such things…" Naruto sighed. "Sakura-chan, we're not really even friends or anything."

"But you talk! Surely that's better than nothing."

"Well..."

"You're not obligated to do it," Sakura told him. "Just… it would mean a lot to me, if you did."

"Oi…" Naruto hated it when Sakura used that sort of voice with him. It nearly always worked. "I'll think about it, okay?"

Sakura squealed, knowing that it was as good as a yes. Leaping from around the desk, she pulled Naruto into a hug. "Thanks Naruto!" she chirped, pulling back and skipping away. "You won't regret it!"

Naruto sighed, looking down at his watch. It was ten after twelve. Sasuke had said he'd be with Jiraiya for another half hour….

Naruto pocketed his wallet, swung his suit jacket over his arm and headed for the stairs. Five minutes later, he was on the top floor. Sasuke was closing the door to Jiraiya's office behind him, shuffling some papers when he caught sight of Naruto. Instantly a delicate, black eyebrow shot up.

"Yes?"

Naruto cleared his throat and rubbed at his arm. "Say, about that lunch…"

sasunarusasunarusasunaru

They drove in a surprisingly comfortable silence to the restaurant twenty minutes from Naruto's building. Naruto didn't worry about taking too long of a break. Jiraiya was his grandfather, his only family member. He wouldn't mind.

Sasuke led him into a fancy restaurant. It was double-tiered with a champagne colored carpet, and the waiters and waitresses dressed entirely in white. It was a bit crowded, but after a few hushed words with the waitress Sasuke led Naruto to a table seated in an unused room, away from the chatter of the other patrons. She took their drink orders and left for a few minutes while they decided on food.

Sasuke, it turns out, was surprisingly easy to talk to. His rich baritone was gentlemanly, and he spoke with good candor. Although he made the occasional stab at Naruto's intelligence, Naruto thought that it was only fair since he kept calling the man a bastard. He'd sat down with the intention of getting right on the subject of Sakura, but he didn't remember it until they were already part-way done their lunches. Sasuke kept up a flow of conversation centered entirely around Naruto, not once slipping up and mentioning something about himself. They talked about Naruto's job, his high school life, what colleges he'd like to go to once he saved up enough money, and where he'd lived as a child.

"It seems like a modest company," Sasuke said, taking a sip of his wine.

"It is," Naruto agreed. "With only twenty employees." '_Maybe now's a good time?' _Naruto thought suddenly. He rubbed his hands on his napkin for a minute, irrationally nervous. "Speaking of them… have you met the one, Haruno Sakura?"

"Haruno-san?" Sasuke said, idly twirling his fork, seemingly uninterested. "Yes, we've met. She's Jiraiya-san's secretary."

"Yeah. She's a good friend of mine."

Sasuke nodded. "What about her?"

"She was talking to me about you today," Naruto said nervously. Sasuke's expression suddenly seemed a bit colder.

"Is that so."

"Yeah." Naruto cleared his throat. "I think that she'd like to meet you… she mentioned it."

Sasuke hummed again under his breath. Naruto bit at his lip. He'd never tried hooking two people up before, but he had a feeling it was supposed to be a lot more subtle than this.

"She's very smart," Naruto said, frowning when Sasuke said nothing. "And… very pretty."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "How many women have you dated in your lifetime?"

Naruto waited for a moment, staring blankly at his lunch before. He was trying to decide if he'd heard that question right. But Sasuke was looking at him expectedly, so he was forced to answer awkwardly. "I dunno. Three or more, maybe, why?"

"I've dated a few," Sasuke replied while ignoring Naruto's question. "It was proper decorum at that time of my life. But when I grew and began to live on my own, I realized that I had the choice of courting whom I wished to court." Sasuke took a bite of his steak, chewing calmly and asking as he cut himself another piece, "This Haruno-san, do you like her?"

"She's always been a good friend of mine," Naruto repeated. "Look, are you interested or not?"

"These few women that you've dated," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto once again. "I assume you made love with them. Correct?"

Naruto sputtered. "Where do you get off asking questions like that, eh!?"

"It's a simple question, dobe."

Naruto bristled at the insult. "Don't call me that! And who I have s-sex with isn't any of your business!"

"Nor is it your business," Sasuke said coldly, "to attempt to cajole me into dating another women whilst you're in the middle of a date with me."

Naruto's jaw dropped a good few inches. "D-date?" he stuttered, leaning back in his chair as far as he could. "This isn't a date."

"These women you've had sex with. Did you like it?"

Naruto was officially creeped out now. Sasuke was looking at him like he was trying to dissect him with his eyes. There was a dead set serious expression on his handsome face, and Naruto felt compelled to answer. For pride's sake. "Of course I did."

"Of course," Sasuke repeated. "What hot-blooded male wouldn't enjoy sex with a women, correct?" It was obviously a rhetorical question because before Naruto could answer, Sasuke went on. "But I've been watching you for a while, Naruto, and I think I've figured out something."

'Yeah?" Naruto snarked. "And what's that?"

"That you like sex with women," Sasuke said calmly, "but you don't want it."

Naruto blinked. "That makes…. No sense."

"It's like a mediocre movie," Sasuke supplied. "Enjoyable, but hardly worth a second view."

"Now you wait a minute….!"

"But you never really, truly let go, did you? Or should I say, you couldn't?" Sasuke set down his silverware. "You've never had a partner who could make you moan involuntarily. Could never make you squirm, never make you beg for more. Your release was an inevitable ending, but it was never a goal. It was mechanical, boring, and everything you've been raised to want. But…"

Sasuke leaned forward, looking deeply into Naruto's eyes. The blond man felt frozen to his seat. "You've never pleaded with someone to stay," he whispered. "The control has always been in your court. Love them, leave them, and if they left you, you felt no need to stop them. But that isn't what you want. You want someone your happiness can depend on. When a single word of phrase can lift you high all day or a word of disappointment can have you searching desperately for a way to make it better. You need to _need _someone to stay."

"And most importantly of all, you need them in bed. You need to look forward to the night, you want to beg and earn every touch. Every release to be a privilege, not a right, one you can work hard for. You want to enjoy the trouble and the effort it takes to get to that release. And you want to please someone. To make them want you so badly it hurts them not to be around you. You don't want a woman to fuck. You want _it_. You want to have your legs forced open, you want to present yourself, you want someone to make you feel so wild you forget that you are a human being."

"And I fully intend to give you that, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke leaned in even further so that his lips brushed Naruto's ear hotly as he spoke. "I'll have you licking your own fingers and diving them deep in your tiny, tight little hole. I'll make you fuck yourself while I watch. When you're ready, and even if you're not, I'll stretch you with my own fingers until you swallow around my cock like a second mouth, and I'll fuck you like you've always wanted to be fucked. I'll _force _you to scream, and when you try to muffle it because you're too embarrassed to be so loud, I'll fist your hair and force your head back and let you shout the roof down."

Naruto shook in his seat, trying to squirm away as heat unfolded itself in his gut. To his great embarrassment his penis began to pulse heavily with Sasuke's words, dampening in his boxers and making a tent in the fabric.

"You look like you have a tight ass, so you probably won't be able to keep in my cum when I finally let you have it. But I'll make you try anyway. And when you fail," Sasuke licked the shell of Naruto's ear, causing the smaller boy to shiver, "I'll fuck you again and again, only to pull out and let my hot cum dump all over your face and chest. And if some of it happens to miss, I'll make you lick it off the floor. And that will be only the first night."

Sasuke gripped Naruto's elbow tightly and forced him closer to the table's edge. Blue eyes darted around the room, looking for someone to save them. But the secluded spot assured absolute secrecy.

"You're going to beg for it," Sasuke assured him calmly. "You'll plead for it like the wanton slut you are, because as untried as your virgin ass is it'll never get enough of my dick. You'll memorize each and every line of it, how wide it stretches you at different positions. I'll punish you for being too needy, but soon you'll beg for those punishments too, won't you, you fucking whore." He bit Naruto's ear then, causing the blond to whimper and writhe pathetically in his seat. "Don't think I don't know what you're hiding," Sasuke said suddenly. "You're hard, aren't you?" Naruto flushed scarlet, finally finding the resolve to twist his head away. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," Sasuke said, leaning back in his seat.

"Who wouldn't blush after hearing shit like that!" Naruto yelped, shaking his head frantically. When Sasuke just continued to look amused, Naruto scooted his chair back. "I'm outta here."

"Wait," Sasuke said sharply, and something in the older man's tone had him doing just that. "Here." Sasuke pulled out a thick manila packing envelope from his jacket and slid it across the table. Naruto picked it up. It was the kind with a thick inner-lining of bubble wrap, making the contents a mystery.

"What's this?" Naruto asked him, turning it around. His mind was whirling. His mind had never been fucked with this thoroughly. His whole body was on fire, but he refused to show it. Naruto had been messed with by people like this all his life, had had people intimidate him within an inch of his sanity more times than he could count. He refused to let this bastard do it, too.

"For you," Sasuke replied neatly. "I expect you to be wearing it this Friday night, seven 'o' clock, at my place." Naruto's jaw slackened. "My address is written on a card inside."

"No!" Naruto stuttered, fingers shaking so badly from their conversation he couldn't find the strength to throw the envelope back in his face.

Sasuke continued as if Naruto had not spoken. "If you arrive not wearing it, you will be punished suitably."

'_What kind of sick joke is this!?'_

"Well, I believe I've said my part." Sasuke pushed back, but not before pulling out several large pills and placing them on the table. "That should be more than adequate to cover the meal and tip. And I'll see you Friday night."

"You sure as hell won't, you insane psycho!"

"You have two choices," Sasuke said while standing up and pulling on his jacket. "You can heed my advice and arrive wearing that, or you can not, and receive your chastisement." Sasuke smirked. "I'll be eager to see which you choose."

"Neither!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke's retreating back. "Because I won't be there! Just stay the hell away from me!"

But it was to deaf ears. Sasuke was gone. Naruto was left panting in his seat, a fierce glare in his eyes and an obvious problem jutting proudly from between his legs.

sasunarusasunarusasunaru

By the end of the night, Naruto could have sworn the envelope was looking at him funny. The blond didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but he'd taken the envelope home with him. It was sitting on the coffee table and Naruto was adjacent from it on the couch, glaring at it. Waiting for something or anything. For it to burst into flames, do a tap dance, something.

Naruto sighed, shoulders sagging as he ran his hands through his rugged hair. He winced as his fingers encountered a few knots. For the rest of the work day he'd been a nervous wreck. Behind his neck he'd broken into random bouts of panic attacks, and when Sakura stepped out of the elevator, he'd nearly bolted from his desk in an effort to rush away.

But now there was nothing left to occupy his mind. He'd made dinner, cleaned up after it, started a load of laundry, cleaned the bathroom, and the envelope was still. There. As was a burning curiosity as to what could fit in an envelope so far that the intimidating man expected Naruto to be able to _wear._

Curiosity finally won out. Sighing again, Naruto reached for the envelope and weighed it in his hands. Light as a feather. Flipping it over, he ripped at the flap. Sticky glue made the tear uneven, but when he opened it and dumped the contents he found two things. One was a card with Sasuke's address on it. It even had the floor number. The other, Naruto had to fumble with to straighten out. But when he did, he gasped and flung it from his lap.

The fabric was thick like cotton or wool, but as soft as down feather and silk. And blue. A beautiful, rich blue. Which would have been fine, Naruto liked blue, except that the item was a thong. And connect to it were four thin straps around two hands long. Attached to those were two silky, lacey garters.

_'Holy fuck.'_


End file.
